World of Femslash
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: This is for Femslash Requests that you guys would want to see. It can be any diva/knockout from TNA, WWE or anywhere else.. So Review and Request or PM me with your request(s) I just might do them. Rated K-M. Newest Chapter AJ/Kaitlyn..One-Slot Open! (Maybe more)
1. Mickie X Maria

**Author's Note: Smackdown 1/29/2010. Thanks CallMeJoz for giving me inspiration to try new couples. Michelle McCool and Layla take things to far on Smackdown. They continued to torment Mickie James. Maria has had enough and will try to cheer her friend up, no matter what it takes. Cute little one-shot I came up with while taking a break from my black widow story. A little thing, I HATE what they did to Mickie.. if it was Vickie.. it would be hilarious. It was clever but immature.. Femslash, don't like don't read.. This is how I thought Smackdown should have happened since Maria was feuding with them too..**

**Rating: T for language**

**Pairings: Maria/Mickie**

**This story is complete fiction everyone belongs to themselves or WWE.. sadly. (I want to own Maria and Mickie lol, they are so beautiful.)**

**Maria's POV**

Great another week on Smackdown, and another week I have to sit here and watch those bitches run their mouths about my best friend. Who are they you might ask? I will told; it might be hard though. Every time I say their names; it makes me want to vomit. Ew, I felt like I just threw up in my mouth a little bit, yuck.

I stared at the monitor when I heard that theme song that makes me want to be deaf. Ok, I will give you a hint. She is blonde, tall, the Women's Champion.. that's right. It's Michelle McCool. She walked onto the stage and held her title in the air and then threw in over her shoulder. She walked down the ramp with a big grin plastered on her face, despite being booed by all the fans. She walked up the stairs and into the ring. She sat her title at her feet. She grabbed a hold of a microphone and spoke, "Thank you! Thank you! Listen people! Being the kind and considerate girl that I am. I literally did of my fans of a huge favor last week. I sent Piggy James back to the barnyard for good..like for good good like gone forever good; she ain't coming.." She pointed to a little girl in the crowd. "Ohh don't be upset sweetie, I mean, she is home now right where she belongs. Ya no, no, no plus.. plus.. plus if ya'll are anything like me." She looks in the audience and then gives a disgusted face. She continued, "Ew,not that ya'll can be anything like me. But I am FLAWLESS, but if you can just imagine being like me just for a second." She smiles even more then before. "I can't stop smiling. Take a look, take a look.. " She motions with her hands for everyone to look at the titantron.

"That bitch!" I mumbled while watching a video about last week's Smackdown. Laycool decided it would be funny to throw a 'good bye party' for Mickie. They had junk food on a table in the ring. They also made two 'portrait' cakes of Mickie; they were shaped like pigs. How mature, what are they three? Mickie and I fought out LayCool as best as we could, but Beth decided to attack me, slamming me shoulder first into the ring post. The video starts by showing Beth, and Layla holding Mickie while Michelle has a pig cake. She makes a pig noise and then plows the cake into Mickie's face. You would think it would stop but of course not. Michelle decides to grab the punch bowl and pour the punch all over my best friend. They proceed to place more cake on her head leaving Mickie to begin sobbing in the ring. Her eyeliner and mascara dripping down her cheeks. She walked up the ramp still crying with the fans trying to comfort her before she ran into the back. End of Video... Michelle, you are the most disgusting creature to come out of hell.

The crowd's boos were getting louder by the second. Michelle laughed and then spoke again, "Ha ha ha! Aw! Thanks all folks! Piggy James career! She came. She ate. She cried. She ate some more, and this piggy went wee wee wee all the way home." The crowd booed again. "Oh oh no ya'll are upset, I didn't mean to make ya'll upset. I mean I would be upset to if I didn't get to see me defend my title against Piggy James at the Royal Rumble." Every time she says that name; I want to go out there and bashed her face in. I would make her look like a real pig. "I would be mad too! That stinks I am sorry guys, I am sorry." She turns and looks at the fans. "But hey, hey, hey, hey, listen I got good news. I am a fighting champion and all ya'll know that. No need to thank me, it's just who I am. But being a fighting champion, I'll tell you what, I have got an idea. If there are any girls back there in the diva's locker room, that think they can take my title away from me. I say let's do it, right here, right now. Come on, I am not going anywhere. If you are not scared, come on, I am right here!"

I hope someone kicks your ass and takes that title for you; you worthless piece of space. She continued to look at the stage and a expression of shock came upon her face when another familiar tone echoed through the arena. I can not believe this. It's her! It's Mickie! I couldn't help but smile and Michelle looking on in disbelief. My expression changed from excited to furious as I saw Layla coming out in a fat body suit to Mickie's music and Layla was wearing a pig nose. I balled up fists. I wanted to do something about this. Mickie is my best friend and I hate bullies, especially these two. Michelle started to burst out with laughter as Layla made her way onto the stage. Layla moving her hips and smacking her thighs. She then decides to turn around shakes her fat butt when Michelle pointing an laughing. Seriously? She waddles her down toward the ramp and pulls a donut out of her breasts. "Last week I couldn't stop crying.. ohh *snort snort snort snort snort*...cause I didn't get enough cake."

"But I made two for you, I made two cakes." Michelle said to 'Mickie'.

"It wasn't enough. Hey, is that a hotdog?" 'Mickie' said walking toward a little kid in the audience.

"Focus! Focus!" Michelle yelled turning Layla's attention back to the blonde.

" Listen, if you think cheat me out of my title opportunity, to make me first line for all the buffets across the country. You are saddenly mistaken, MICHELLE!" She had to snort with that to. Are these girls really this stupid? My god! I don't want to sit here and watch this. I want to do something about this fuckery.

Layla starts to take bites out of the donut while she is walking toward the stage, "I-I thought you would like it; I mean all the food you could eat. I am sorry! I was trying to help."

The Mickie impostor walked up the steps and unfortunately; she spoke again? "Yay! Yeah! Oh, I am so tiirreed; dancing made me tired and I am starving!"

"You're starving! Hey, go get her pizza, people don't be lazy! You wa- uh- pepperoni?

-"

"Look! The Jenny Craig is working, I lost five pounds this week."

Layla started to climb into the ring through the second rope. "Oh, somebody lied to you! You didn't lose any weight! Where at?" Layla got purposely stuck on top of the middle rope. "Oh, oh, you need help; you need help. You need help?"

She rolls onto the mat and finally and gets up and moves her hips and spins around. "Look five pounds!"

Here I will just some it up for you what happens. I am not going to stand this any longer. Time for me to take some action. Michelle slaps the half-eaten donut out of Layla's hands. Michelle drops the microphone and turns around to see 'Mickie' with another donut. She grabs the donuts and the slides out of the ring. The offical rings the bell and this 'match' is underway. The match was not even worth watching. It only contisted of Layla chasing Michelle around the ring for the donut. Michelle gets into the corner. The woman in the body suit charges toward the blonde. The blonde trips her and gets the three count. The British woman falls onto of Michelle. Michelle finally gets the older woman off of her and pushes her toward the floor.

"OHHH a donut!" Layla yells as she grabbed the donut and falls on the floor. She continues to eat it on the floor.

LayCool made their way up the ramp and they froze as my theme music hit. They backed away as I made my way onto the stage and blew my signature kiss. I glared at LayCool "You guys are so annoying! I can not just stand here and watch anymore of this crap." The crowd cheered more and more. "On a serious note, it is time for some Real Talk."

"You can't use our words we are-" I heard one of the women say before I cut them off.

"No, no, no! We don't care we you say. I am tired of sitting on the side lines as you torment my best friend. I know your secret Michelle." Michelle cocked her head. "Oh, you dont know what I am talking about. I will remind you. I saw Michelle getting her weight check before she came out here and-"

"Woah woah woah woah! Maria, shut up! They don't need to know this."

"They do! Do you guys want to know?" The crowd erupted in cheers. "Michelle McCool weighs more than Mickie! She just doesn't show it because she is so tall. So if that is the case, shouldn't we be calling you Michelle McMoo?" The fans and commentators started laughing.

"Don't you talk to her like that! She is the-" Layla began to speak.

"Shut up LayBah!" Her facial expression was completely hilarious. She was completely shocked. "Get it LayBah! She sounds like a sheep; everything that comes out of her mouth is completely annoying." Everyone started laughing once again. "Ok, guys we are going to have a little fun. This side when I point to you, you say McMoo. This side you will say LayBah when I point to you. Ready?"

I pointed to the left side. "MCMOO!"

I pointed to the right side. "LAYBAH!"

"Okay, guys! I am going to get out of here. Keep going back and forth. Have fun!" The crowd cheered as I walked to the back. I had to admit that felt good. I could hear them going back and forth torturing LayCool. I was so happy.

I made my way back to my locker room; I opened it up to see Mickie waiting there. "Mickie?" She was sitting on the couch facing the montior. I heard her sniffle ocassionally.

She turned to me. I saw her masscra running down her cheeks once again. I sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. This whole 'Piggy James' thing has really gotten to her. I know it was just a storyline but LayCool has made it personal outside the ring. "Thank you Maria." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

I reached over on the table and grabbed a kleenex and wiped the make up smears from her cheeks. "Let me get this for you. Thanks for what?"

"For defending me from.." She chuckled, "LayBah and Michelle McMoo.." She smiled finally that is what I wanted to see.

"There is that smile I always love to see. They had it coming."

"They are right though I am not as pretty as them. I am just a p-"

"No, No! Mickie, don't let them get to you. You are not fat like they make you out to be. You are a beautiful woman. Maybe you are not a toothpick, at least you do not look like a barbie doll." Mickie chuckled. "You have them curves that everyone loves; you are not flat like they are," I said with a saucy wink. I leaned toward her and placed my forehead against hers. Our noses touching. "You are beautiful, no matter what they say."

"You mean that Maria?" Mickie couldn't help but blush at the younger woman.

"I know so." I leaned in and pressed my lips on the older woman's. Mickie at first didn't really responded. She was flustered; her cheek became a lovely shade of pink. She returned the kiss. We broke the kiss after a few more moments. I smiled. I has always had a crush on the Virgina native; I just hope she wasn't to confused by that kiss. Mickie blinked a few times and giggled. "You okay, Mickies?" Mickie only responded by attaching her lips to mine once again and laid me back on the couch. I wrapped my arms around the brunette's neck pulling her closer; deepening the kiss I have been longing for so long. We broke our kiss once again and I asked, "How about we go get some ice cream and watch some movies back at my motel? Is that okay?"

Mickie nodded, "It's a date." She stood her and grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me off the couch.

We walked out of the locker room, enlacing our hands together, not letting go. I looked at the shorter woman. "Mickie?"

"Yes Ria?" She looked over at me.

"Always remember, You are beautiful, no matter what they say." I lean over and gave her a peck on the cheek. The brunette smiled now knowing that LayCool can not bother her anymore about her weight. She knows that one person is on her side and will always be there for her.

**Author's Note: THE END! This was something I thought of this morning. I had to sit there and rewatch the video OVER AND OVER again to get the dialogue. All happened on Smackdown until Maria came out. I just thought it would be a cute pairing. Just tell me what you thinking.**

**Oh, Kady if you have any ideas for the Edge X Lita one-shot let me know.. I need an idea..**

**Review.. Suggest.. All that jazz.. I MIGHT do requests if I like the pairings so don't be shy to PM me..**


	2. Announcement

Alright guys so I decided that what I was going to do is a bunch of One-Shots featuring your favorite femslash pairings. I wanted to do this to help me practice more with femslash and I want you guys to decide which pairings I will write..It can be any diva/knockout from TNA, WWE ir anywhere else.. You can even use my own OC Daisy Sanders for these as well.. Here is her information and those who read my stories knows who she would/might go good with..

Name: Daisy Sanders

D.O.B June 16th 1982

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 138lbs

Hair color: Natural brunette

Eye Color: Hazel

Body Structure: She is skinny but curvy (she has them big hips) She has 36C breasts.

Hometown and resides: Knoxville, Tennessee

**Here is what I need:**

**Pairing:**

**Rating: from K-M**

**Brief Summary:**

**Example that I can think of at 2am**

**Pairing: Angelina Love/ Velvet Sky**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Angelina hasn't been herself lately after losing her Knockout's Title to Gail. Velvet hates seeing her best friend like this and wants to do anything she can to help.**

**(I know it's a sucky summary but its 2am and the only couple I could think of.)**

**So Review and Request or PM me with your request(s).. I just might do them..**


	3. Winter x Maria

**Author's Note: Request from WolfGirl2013... after months of not doing this.. It is finally done.. Idea belongs to Wolfgirl2013 and I do not own anymore here.. but I wouldn't mind having Winter... I will just stop now. It's just a short little one-shot full of fluff.**

**Rating: T for just mild swearing … Femslash**

**Pairings: Katie Lea(Winter)/Maria**

**Maria's POV**

It is a very strange kind of love, one that you would never expect to happen in a million years. But once I stared into her crystal, blue eyes; I knew that she was the one for me. Like the saying goes, opposites attract and that is exactly was it was. From the first day that she was drifted to the Smackdown brand from ECW after she got 'banned' from there, when she introduced herself to me with her intoxicating, foreign accent. From the first hello, I was hooked but she was a mystery and I was determined to solve. Everything about her was enchanting and amazing even her wrestling abilities were top notch but WWE has their favorites so she was merely just a jobber like myself; only difference was that she was a heel and I was a babyface. I was so scared to have a normal conversation with her because every time I thought I would say something stupid or make a fool out of myself. Which is what I ended up doing because I couldn't seem to form the write words. But she just laughed and said my shyness was so cute but Katie was the only one that had that affect on me. That night, we went out to eat at this diner that I can not remember the name for the life of me. That night is when I started to understand and get to know Katarina. We continued to talk on a regular basis and soon after she asked me out and I said yes as fact as she asked it. We got released about a couple months apart; she told me that she got signed to Impact Wrestling, that's where my brother 'Cowboy' James Storm works. I supported her from the sidelines as her manager and would sometimes do the same for my brother. Shortly after that, she started this weird storyline with Angelina Love of the BP aka Beautiful People where they were 'destined to be together' or something like that. Which we know is a load of crap since she is destined to be with me. That storyline ended suddenly when Angel was released and it didn't get the ending it deserved. In 2011, I started working for ROH aka Ring of Honor and FWE aka Family Wrestling Entertainment; they are smaller and upcoming promotions. After Katarina was released from Impact in 2012 so she joined FWE with me and they decided to make a Women's Title and host a competition for it. The finals came down to Katarina and I.. I won.

Now two years later, thanks to a lot of things, I am now carrying a child. Finally Katarina and I were going to have a family together, something that I always have dreamed of. Given that I still have a couple months until our child is brought into this world. Katarina wants a girl and I want a boy, I have no idea why so those crazy and pointless arguments occur or who is going to spoil them rotten. Kat is always on the road now since she now has the FWE Women's Title since I am incapable of wrestling. She holds the title with such grace despite being a heel. FWE and ROH don't have a lot of women that compete but they have had some alumni from TNA come and wrestle, the likes of Tara and Beautiful People, even former WWE diva Maryse but she commentates.

Goodness I can see why some women say pregnancy are unbearable. It so difficult to really move around and I can't do my regular routines such as exercise and I have to watch what I eat. I always can't lift things so I have to rely on other to do stuff for me. I wish my Kitty Kat, my nickname for her, was here but then again she would probably be joking about how much of a sissy I was and I took harder bumps in the ring. My parents are still iffy about my whole relationship with Kat and the whole pregnancy thing but my brother completely supports us. He has also been here to stay with me whenever he is in town so I would have someone if my girlfriend isn't home. Making my way from the bedroom to the couch, I heard the door open and close swiftly. Looking around the living room, I didn't see anything I guess it was the wind. Sitting on the couch and surfing the channels on the television, I feel a hand on my shoulder and flinched, "Guess who!" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

I turn around to see my beautiful girlfriend just staring at me. "Kitty Kat!" I screamed as she threw her arms around me embracing me and giving me a small peck on the cheek. "I missed you." At least she didn't scare me like she did last time. She decided to play a prank on me last time while I was sitting on the couch and she came up behind me and scream 'Boo!' as loud as she could. Without knowing it was her, I whacked her with the controller and almost bruised her pretty face.. What! I was protecting myself because I thought she was someone attacking me. Let's just say that she had to sleep on the couch that night and didn't get any affection from me. I think she learned her lesson not to scare a crazy, moody pregnant woman. I mean seriously, who does that but I love you anyways, but she is just a little crazy.

"You know I missed you too." She spoke letting me go and jumping over the back of the couch onto the cushions causing me to bounce up. Could she seriously not just walk around and sat on the couch normally? The older woman started rubbing my stomach, she cooed, "How is my baby doing? Mommy's here. Yes she is, yes she is."

"Baby is doing fine. Our child as been kicking me for the past hour." I stated lacing my hand together with hers.

"That's my girl!" Said the raven haired beauty.

"I am pretty sure it's a boy. We wouldn't know because you wanted it to be a surprise." I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you want we can go find out," She suggested.

"Fine, we can make the appointment tomorrow or something. I will love our child regardless of gender."

"You know I will too." She agreed.

"So how was the shows?" I asked her while I readjusted myself and laid down with my head in her lap.

"Same old same old. They need to bring some women into the division or else I will have the title forever but I know I will anyways." She spoke in a confident tone.

"Just you wait sweetie, I get my rematch and one day the title will be mine once again." I spoke causing her to chuckle.

"I look forward to it sweetie," She spoke as she started to play with my hair; something she knows that I love. "You know maybe they will finally put us in a good storyline together who knows."

"I hope so, I don't always want to feud with you. I would exactly want to team with you without you turning on me." Since we both made it to the company, we have feuded non stop or in some crazy storyline together. In 2012, we made our relationship public and the fans still loved us since most are perverted men that love some lesbians. Am I right or am I right? They made us do this stupid storyline where we would 'break up' over her not loving me anymore and turned her heel. We would then compete back and forth for the title. She defeated me for it and about a month later, I won it back. Then about a couple months ago, I was stripped of the title due to the pregnancy and Katarina won it in a tournament. "But I do want my rematch, who knows maybe they will consider a faceturn for you?"

"I prefer being heel honestly suits my personality and my gimmick more."

"Why you got to be so difficult?" I groaned.

"You still love me." She laughed giving me a small peck on the lips. "Be on the dark side with me, together we can rule the world.. I mean company."

"I don't think I would might a good heel. Should I be concerned about you want to rule over things?" I gave her a weird look. Nevermind, I take that back; she is a lunatic not just a little crazy.

"Not at all, us queens need our queendom. Bitches need to fucking bow to us."

"Seems like you have Stephanie McMahon's theme song stuck in your head." I commented back referring to the 'queendom' comment. Great, now it is stuck in my head too.

"I can't help it. She is such an enchanting woman.. so strong." I just shot her a glare. "I am just kidding. No one is more beautiful than you."

"I knew that. Love you too." I replied with a cocky tone.

"But if you said Mickie James that's a different story.. that woman is something else," she said playfully. "I mean the outfits she wears to the ring are so revealing.." It was at that moment I smacked her with the newspaper that I rolled up. "Ow! But I like her.." I smacked her playfully again. "Okay! Okay! I was just kidding!"

"Sure you were. Stop being a bitch." I spat back playing along. "You would probably leave me for her once I get fatter..if that's even possible."

"No honey, I would never leave you or our baby. Also you aren't fat sweetie, you still look perfect to me." She cooed rubbing my belly once again. "Promise."

"Thank Kitty Kat." I giggled and stuck my tongue out at her. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good because I am home for about three months. Can you last that long with me here nonstop?" She questioned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said leaning over and giving her a passionate kiss.


	4. Beth x Nattie

**Author's Note: Request for CrazyBoi23.. Here is your present today.**

**Pairings: Nattie/Beth**

**Rating: M for all the obvious reasons. Femslash, don't like don't read**

**I own nothing but the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and WWE. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) I use real names and ring names. Adam is Edge, Tj is Tyson, Elizabeth is Beth and Natalie.. is Natalya..**

**No One's POV**

Elizabeth otherwise known as Beth Phoenix has been driving for what seemed like an eternity. She was mad beyond belief that her boyfriend had cheated on her, for Christ sake's they have a daughter together. She didn't wait for him to respond, she got Lyric in the car seat and stormed off and the first thing she did was called her mother. That was about six hours ago, the blonde bombshell has been driving ever since except for when she has to stop to feed or change her daughter obviously. Her mom agreed to watch Lyric for a couple days but continued to ask what's wrong but Beth didn't want to answer. She couldn't believe it herself; the Glamazon thought that he loved her but obviously not. 'He never loved me. Ugh, this is why I refused to get involve with men.. I told myself that after my husband and I divorced back in 2010. Why did I fall for his charm? Ugh, Damn it. I am such an idiot.' Beth scolded herself.

Finally making it to Buffalo, New York, she cruised along the familiar roads of her old neighborhood and finally pulled into her mother's driveway. Turning off the car, she sighed as she got out of her vehicle and grabbed her beautiful, infant daughter from the back seat. As the little infant giggled and made noises that Beth couldn't determine, she opened the trunk and grabbed a duffelbag containing all the stuff that her mother would need for her granddaughter. Slinging the bag over her shoulders, she approached the door and knocked twice and waited for her mother to open the door. After a short talk, the former diva explained that she was traveling to RAW to see her olde friends, which was true but a lie at the same time. Elizabeth really didn't want to think about Adam or discuss it. "Love you Mom." She said as she embraced the older woman. "Thanks again." She then looked over at her infant daughter and picked her up. "Mommy will be back soon. I promise babygirl. I love you." She cooed as she rose her daughter up in the air. The Glazamon was carefully was and she threw her daughter up in the air and caught her; she repeated this action several times. Lyric laughed in response, "You liked that, didn't you? I will miss my baby girl, be good for Grandma okay, my little Glamazon." With that the blonde kissed her daughter on her forehead and exited her childhood home.

Once she got in the car and pulled away, the emotions hit her like a brick. She felt tears stream down her cheeks. She needed someone but had no one. That was a lie, she always had one person but her side no matter what despite her constantly traveling. She attached the bluetooth piece to her ear while the traffic light was red and quickly dialed the number she knew by heart. Beth felt her heartbeat quicken for some unknown reason as the phone rang a couple times. "Hey Phoenix. How are you doing?" She heard the caller say straight away and a smile formed across her lips. Everyone had that one person that they could run to regardless of what has happened. For Beth, that was Natalie Neidhart, her former Divas of Doom partner. The two of gotten close of the years when they worked together, the blonde Canadian wasn't like the other barbies, she could actually wrestle. Natalya was different and the former diva couldn't figure out how and it bugged her deeply.

"Hey Nattie. It's been awhile so how have you been?" Beth asked her. She knew what was going on, she watched WWE again recently and noticed the tension between the Neidhart and her husband. The Glamazon knew that it was outside the ring but people think it's just a storyline. She remembered the last call that Nattie made to her. The Canadian was whizzing, sniffling and crying to her best friend about how Tyson has threaten for divorce. This started a fire in Beth's heart, she was enraged that he would her. As her friend, she wants to protect her. The former diva almost attacked him once when she still worked in the company because he was being mean to her. Why did she feel that angry?It was only natural for best friends to protect each other, right? This was different, it wasn't the desire to protect her best friend.. it was jealously.

"Good. Good. I am just been doing my early morning workouts before getting some lunch. What about you Beth?" Beth still had that same smile plastered on her lips, she loved hearing Nattie's voice. She missed her best friend dearly.

"I am okay. I just got done visiting my mother and I am letting her watch Lyric for a couple days." The former Diva lied. "I heard RAW is in Calgary tonight, is that true?"

"Yeah baby! Tonight, I am going to prove that I am a Hart and serve Summer Rae and Layla a dish of their own medicine." The Neidhart spoke in a cocky tone that Beth loved.

"I know you will do great, girl. You know I will always be cheering you on so unleash your inner Glamazon and squash those girls." She gave her former tag team partner a pep talk.

"I wish that you were her with me. I miss you." Natalya spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice that caused Beth's heart to ache. The older blonde couldn't understand why her heart was hurting.. but she know it wasn't because her ex-boyfriend.

"I know Nat."

"I wish you were back here. I want to have my best friend running this division with me again." It almost sounded like Natalie was pleading to the Glamazon. Beth remembered when they formed the Diva's of Doom and dominated the division. The spotlight wasn't what made her happy, it was being with her best friend. That sparked an idea to make both of them happy.

"I know Natalie, I know. Listen girl, I got to go; I am in the middle of rush hour traffic. I promise that you will hear from me very soon." Beth told the Canadian.

"Alright, I will hold to that Elizabeth. Bye."

"Bye." With that, the blonde changed her destination and knew exactly where she was heading.. now just to get there.

**During RAW..**

Beth made her way throughout the arena while receiving a mix of reactions from some of the others. The former diva conversed with some of her friends in the company like Alicia Fox and even one of the Bellas and meet some of the newer divas like Emma and Paige. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with the Australian diva as she danced away but she let a chuckle escape. 'Okay, that was different.' She thought to herself. She had seen Paige in a match before and she was very impressed with her. The 'Diva of Tomorrow' might be the future of the division. However, she didn't want to talk to anyone else as she heard a familiar guitar rift echo throughout the arena. The Glamazon walked up to the closest montior she could find and smile widely as she saw her best friend walked down the ramp..but.. Tyson was holding her hand. 'You don't deserve her. She deserves to be treated like the queen is.' The retired Diva observed her carefully, notice that the Nattie's attire was a bit more.. revealing then what she remembered. 'That outfit looks nice on her, compliments her curves.' She watched as Brit and the leggy blonde made their way down to the ring. It was meant to be Layla versus Nattie but the other blonde could change the tide of this matchup.

About five minutes later, the blonde in the back watched as the Neidhart woman put Layla in the Sharpshooter and within seconds the Brit tapped out. 'Now to go surprise her, I will wait in the locker room for her.' Elizabeth wondered the familiar hallways again and opened the door to the Diva's locker room. Thankfully the locker room was empty, the new mother sat on the bench quietly until she heard yelling, "I hate you!" Beth knew that voice straight away. "How could you do this to me?" She didn't want to be nosy so she remained in the locker until the door opened and slammed shut in an instant. Beth's heart shatter when she saw her best friend leaned up again the door with her face buried in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. The Glamazon walked over slowly not gaining the attention of Nattie; she brought her hand up slowly caressed the Neidhart's cheek. This caused Nattie to move her hands away from her face and look up at whoever was comforting her. "...Beth? How did you.. When did.. Why are you here?" The taller blonde noticed that Nat was so upset that she could barely speak.

"Because you need me here, tell me. Why are you crying?"

"Tj... he..is done with me.. He just wants to throw thirteen years of our lives.. I don't make him happy..." Nattie was breathing heavy and uncontrollably. "I don't know what to do anymore Beth!" Beth's heart started to increase its beat as the Neidhart hugged onto her seeking comfort.

Beth clenched her fists tightly as she thought to herself. 'That stupid bastard made MY Nattie cry. He is so going to get it.. Wait.. did I just say my Nattie?' "Nattie, look at me." Elizabeth once again placed her hand on the Neidhart's cheek causing them to make eye contact. "That asshole doesn't deserve you.. It's going to be okay. I am going to have go have a talk with him, aren't I?"

The Total Diva placed her hand over Beth's and asked, "How do you know it's going to be okay Beth?.."

'Her hand fits perfectly with mine. She smells like raspberries; it's just an intoxicating scent.' Beth shook her head ignoring one of the many weird thoughts she was having about the shorter woman in front of her. "I will be here for you. Let me go have a word with him.."

"No, Elizabeth. Don't hurt him, I still love him. Please.." Natalya knew all to well that the former diva would hurt him for making her cry. It was her best friend's nature. The third generation wrestler looked up at Beth Phoenix once again.

'Love..' That word jabbed a stake through the heart of Elizabeth and so couldn't understand why. She was happy when Natalie got married. Hearing those words almost brought tears to her eyes.. Beth sighed, "As you wish, my Queen." That came off a little more flirtatious than she had thought as the Neidhart stared at her. "Come on, let's get something to eat. My treat.. I bet you are hungry."

Natalie nodded her head and linked her arms with her former tag team partner as they headed out of the locker room. 'Way to say something stupid Beth! Now she probably thinks that I have some crush on her. I am Beth Phoenix, I don't like women. Do I? No, I don't. But Nattie is different, this weird feeling I get when I am around her, it never stops. Natalie just always brings a smile to my face..I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I am near her. Not even that douchebag, Adam, did that... Why?'

"Beth?" The taller blonde didn't respond right away. 'I wonder what she is thinking about. She is acting really distant right now. Something must be bothering her.' Nattie thought to herself as she stared up at Beth.

"Huh?" Shaking her head, the retired diva looked over to the Canadian who was staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Thinking about Lyric, I have never really left her with my mother before. I mean it's not like I don't trust my mom. I mean she raised me and I am a sort of normal. I just miss her."

"How is my goddaughter by the way?" Nattie asked the former Diva's Champion. The Total Diva couldn't tell that if that was the truth or not but she wouldn't want to press the issue.

Beth pulled out her IPhone and scrolled through her gallery to find a certain video. "Watch this."

This particular video was one that Adam recorded on Elizabeth's phone. Nattie saw Beth laying on the floor as she cooed for her daughter to come to her. Slowly the little girl crawled her way over to her 'Glamamom'. The Neidhart continued to watch the video as the infant grabbed a little stuff toy and started whacking her mom in the head with it while laughing and blabbing.'Cutest video ever.. It's a whole side to Beth most people don't know about.' "She is so precious; she looks like you. Lyric has your eyes."

"Thanks, I can't wait for you to meet her. She will love you, I am sure of it. Come on, I know your favorite place up here, I suddenly got a craving for Chinese food."

The Total Diva smiled bright enough to light up a room. "You know me so well."

'Even her smile is contagious..' Beth led the Neidhart out to her car and opened the door for her as the shorter blonde got in. "You are my best friend after all why wouldn't I know you?" The taller blonde laughed sarcastically as she shut the door for her friend. Beth got in the car and started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

'Something is bother her, there has to be more of a reason why she is up here.' Natalya thought to herself as she adjusted the seatbelt. "You are right. Silly me." The two former champions conversed back in forth about small things going on in their lives and around them. Natalya figured it out quickly when everytime she mentioned the Rated R Superstar the former Diva would instantly change the subject. Natalie knew not press the issue, but Elizabeth wasn't one for expressing emotions a lot so she would when she is ready. Nat would be right there to listen and comfort her too. They arrived at the Chinese Palace which was a small restaurant but Elizabeth knew it was Nattie's favorite place. The Glamazon opened the door for the shorter woman and they linked their arms together walking into the place. It was on the strip mall here in Calgary but it has some of the best Chinese food that both women have ever tasted. The people inside gave some mix reactions because they knew who they were. After having some pictures and signing which was always fun, they order they food and started to eat. "Never get tired of this place." The Canadian exclaimed taking a bite of her King Pao Chicken.

"I know Nat," Elizabeth agreed with the Neidhart as she took a bite of her 'Happy Family' dish. It was one that the former Diva always got when she came here with Natalya. It was a variation of shrimp, scallops, chicken, beef, and roast pork sauteed with a wide variety of vegetables served on a sizzling platter. It was delicious and not that expensive. 'She looks a lot happier now, I am glad. I hate seeing her miserable like that Tj never deserved someone as good as her. Next time I see him, I will Glam Slam him so hard, he won't remember what he did wrong.' Beth growled to herself as she took another bite of her meal. They ate for another ten minutes or so before getting to stuffed to take another bite so they decided to get to-go boxes and save it for tomorrow. Together the pair walked out of the establishment together. "Natalie, would you like to come stay in the motel with me tonight? First I got to get a room.. We need more girl time." The Glamazon offered nonchalantly.

"Thanks, I would love too. I agree, maybe I could convince you to come back and we could rule the division together." The Neidhart chuckled lightly as she followed her former tag team partner to her car. 'I just want to near you right now; you have always made me feel better. You protect me.'

"Then it settled, let's get going shall we? It's freezing out here." They found the closest motel that looked decent and got out of the car quickly. The Glamazon grabbed the bags and slung them effortlessly over her shoulder. Nattie grabbed onto her bag strap and Beth told her. "No. I got them Nat. Don't worry about it."

"No really, I can carry my own luggage." Beth just stuck her tongue out and ran past the third generation diva. "Beth! Come back!" Both of them are extremely stubborn so they probably would have been arguing for a while about who would carry the bags. They walked into the motel and got a room on the second floor but it only had one bed but who cares, best friends share beds all the time. Natalya however felt a little timid about sharing a bed with the Glamazon again. 'Why is it different from the before? Beth and I have had to share beds before when we traveled together. I just feel weird about it.' Nattie's thoughts were going on a rampage in her head as they got off the elevator and made it to their room. Opening the door, they could see it was huge but not to small coming with kitchen, living room and a massive bedroom. "Not bad, so what's first on the list to do, Phoenix?"

"Whatever you want, just a simple movie night good for you?"

"Of course," Both women sat on the movie, Remember Me starring Robert Pattinson and Emilie de Ravin. It's one of those sappy love stories where something terrible has happened to them in the past and somehow they met and connected instantly. sort of. Well you just have to watch it for yourself.

During the movie, Nattie scooted over to the blonde and rested her head against Beth's shoulder and put one of her hands on the other blonde's leg. 'She is so close to me. I can feel my heart rate raising every second. I understand why now.. How was I so oblivious to it before.. I just need to know.' "Nattie, can I talk to you?" The American blonde asked as she paused the movie.

"What is it Beth..." Nattie's voice had a tint of concern in it.

Beth readjusted herself on the sofa and crossed her legs Indian style and face the Neidhart. "There is a reason I came up here..Adam.. he.. cheated on me with his ex girlfriend and I left. I didn't give him time to explain but I came up here because I needed my best friend. But you and asshole got into it too so I just to make you feel better." The former diva fighting to shed tears because she refused to let her baby's father cause her misery.

"Beth.. I have no idea," Nattie leaned up and wrapped her arms around the woman as Beth started to sniffle. "He doesn't deserve someone as sweet as you. It's going to okay, I got you." 'I hate him for this. I told him that if he ever hurt her that I would put him in a sharpshooter and made sure it hurt..'

"It's okay.. It made me realize that I don't love him. Ha, it's funny I say that but it doesn't bother me as much now. Nattie.. promise me you won't get mad for what I am about to do.. I just need to know." Beth didn't wait for Nattie to answer but she leaned and attached her lips to hers, bringing one of her hands to the younger blonde's face. Beth felt something deep down during the kiss, it was wrong but it felt so right. Breaking the kiss, she backed away slowly to look at the shock in the Neidhart's brown eyes. "Nattie.. I am so sorry.. I just."

"Beth..is that how you feel?" Nattie murmured in a hush tone. 'Wow. She tasted like blueberries, her lips are so soft, gentle. My heart won't calm down now.'

"It made me realize that I have been hiding how I feel about you..I fell for you.." The Glamazon said truthfully. "It's funny I fell for my tag team partner.. my best friend who is now married..before he decided to be an ass. You deserve better than that ass, Natalie."

"I..I.. It's funny because I feel the same way about you. Feeling the way I shouldn't about my best friend, made me question myself. Who was I? Who did I truly love? I fought that battle, denying my feelings for you and it-"

"Shh. It's okay. I understand." The older blonde brought her hands up to Natalya, one laced together with the smaller woman and the other rested on the side of the Neidhart's face. "What matters and what you need to remember is, to do what makes you happy. I realize now that I really do love you like it's funny.. my heart feels like it is going to explode and it always feels like that when I am around you." Beth leaned and captured the younger woman's lip again but this time was different, it was more heated and passionate but gentle at the same time. The Glamazon slowly pushed the Hart woman down onto the cushions climbing on top of her but keeping their hands laced together. Swiping her tongue against the blonde's lower lip, Nattie parts her lips and allows Beth full access. It was pure bliss for once again for both women as their tongues danced for dominance.

They sadly had to break the kiss to breathe and the American blonde started planting small kisses on the younger woman's jawline and slowly down her neck. "Mhmm Beth.. are you sure you want to keep going?"

"I really want this. Nattie, do you want me to stop?" Beth asked before she would continue.

"Fuck yes I want this." Natalie cursed but her voice was filled was lust. Elizabeth couldn't hope but laugh at the fact that Natalya said the word 'fuck'. The Canadian was a classy woman and would rarely curse unless it was scripted but just hearing that was shocking enough. That all the approval the former diva needed as she let her hands explore the blonde she has wanted for so long.

Beth pulled herself up and sat and grabbed the smaller Canadian woman and straddled her in her lap before whispering, "The dress is in the way Ms. Neidhart, let me just get that for you." Nattie sensed the seductiveness in Beth's voice not that she really cared. She was completely aroused just by kissing Beth; how she was able to stop herself for all these years were beyond her. She pressed her body against the older woman so it would be easier to remove the tight fitting dress. Tugging the zipper down, she removed the tight dress, tossed it into the floor and stared in awe as Natalya almost naked figure was on sight for her eyes only in just a pair lacy pair of underwear. "You are so beautiful." The Glamazon kissed down her chest while she groped one of the breasts in front of her. Moans of approval were emitted from Natayla as Beth continued her exploration of the Hart woman. Natalya arched her body forward as Elizabeth took an already erect nipple in her mouth.

"Mhmm.." Natalya whimpers softly as she felt Beth's tongue flickered across the already erect flesh and then alternated between sucking and nibbling. Now the older blonde laid her back down onto the sofa and continued to kiss a trailed down her toned stomach down toward her lacy underwear. Beth hooked the waistline of the panties and pulled them down to Nattie's ankles. "Beth.." She breathed out as the Glamazon kissed her inner thigh and repeated the process of the other thigh. The former Diva truly wanted to pleasure the woman she loved so she started her oral assault on the Neidhart. "Oh god!" Nattie gasped as she moved her hands to gripped onto Beth's blonde locks tightly. Beth continued to suck the younger blonde's clit while simultaneously rubbing the younger woman's center with her fingers. "Ahh! Right there!"

Looking up into Nattie's brown eyes and climbed on top of her for another kiss. "You are so perfect.." The former diva rubbed Nat's womanhood with her finger before mumbling, "I promise to be gentle, if it hurts tell me okay." Natalie nodded her head slowly as Beth penetrated her with her finger as the Canadian bit her bottom lip and arched her back up in responded. "Did I hurt you?" She asked the Total Diva, who shook her head no so the dominate diva would continue. She started out slow but Elizabeth quicken the pace as the young blonde bucked her hips to meet the thrusts.

"Oh God!" Natalya moaned as Beth added a second finger and quicken her pace. It was the most amazing feeling in the world for both of them as they were sharing an intimate moment together. Neither of them expected this to happen but only in their occasional fantasies that they would try to forever push back in their minds. Nattie felt the burning sensation grow deep inside her gut as her orgasm was approaching and fast. "I am so close.. don't stop!" Elizabeth obeyed her queen and continued to rapidly pump her fingers into her damp womanhood and soon after Natalya felt the orgasm rushed through her body. "That was amazing.." The young blonde panting out as Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear as she moved the back cushions to be able lay next to the younger woman.

"It truly was," Elizabeth cooed as she nuzzled into the young Hart's neck. "I love you Natalie."

"I love you too Elizabeth." Natalie sighed as she rested up against the woman that was her best friend but not it seems that the feeling were deeper but neutral.

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas.. Happy Holidays and all the crap.. have more femslash lovey dovey stuff. This pair is personally one of the favorites ships ever because Divas of Doom are the fucking shit. Just for the record I don't hate Tj and Adam so I only made them douchebags in this story for the sake of the plot. Edge is my all time fav and Tyson is one of the most underrated but talented superstars ;) I really don't have too much to say about this because it's 5am and couldn't sleep so I just decided to get at least a request done so whoop whoop.. This is my first attempt at a third POV story so hopefully this isn't too bad. Anyways, let me know what you think of the one-shot by reviewing, faving, following whatever works.. PM me if you got ideas for a Femslash pair.. I might do them which reminds me.. I need to work on requests.. been slacking since my flashdrive broke.**

**#FuckItUp**


	5. Paige x Natalya

**Author's Note: Request for 27 and well my boyfriend because he likes this pairing and who wouldn't? Basically they wanted Paige to confess her love for Natalya in the hotel room after Nattie's match with Brie Bella.. and well sexy fun times happens.. I enjoyed writing this pairing a lot.. but I am going to stick with my Nattie/Layla and Summer/Paige for now.. So Enjoy! ;) It's good for you..**

**Pairings: Paige/Natalya (one of my favorite newer ships)**

**Rating: M for all the obvious reasons. Femslash, don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and WWE. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) I use real names and ring names. Saraya is Paige..Tj is Tyson, you know who the Bellas are.. and Natalie.. is Natalya..**

**December 22, 2014**

**Paige's POV**

_During RAW..._

"Here is your winner of the match as a result of a pinfall, Natalya!" They announced as her douchebag of an ex husband held her hand up in victory. Why they continue to keep them together as they are a divorced couple now? Like bloody hell, I should be the one out there celebrating with her. Well I know that WWE Creative Team are going to be dicks and make the focus of season four on their divorce or whatever when in reality they have been divorced for months. It must break her heart to act like she is with someone when she really isn't.. it's hurts me to watch it. As Tyson or dipshit, as I like to call him was sucking up to her, Nikki Bella tried getting into the ring; obviously pissed that Nat beat her sister, Brie. The Neidhart woman hit the older twin off the apron onto the concrete, she landed on her injured knee, I hope she is okay as Brianna ran over to check on her. The blonde woman held up the Diva's title into the air for a massive pop, making her own statement before she gently set the title down on the apron. TJ decided to hug her in the middle of the ring, and I growled to myself. With that the camera faded out to the next segment and I decided to get something to drink before I go find her.

After I grabbed a water and a couple chocolate chip cookies, I left the room and adventured backstage looking for my favorite blonde. It's complicated for me to explain but I have always been psychically attracted to Nattie since I made it too NXT. However I am not one to steal another person's woman, even though dipshit treated her like dirt..and that's not what she deserved. During the filming of season three, the couple decided to get a divorce off-screen but wanted to make the people think they are still together. Lord knows the social media heat they would both get and Nattie wants to avoid that.. Ever since the divorce, I have been there for her, I am her support system besides her family and her cats, the cute little fluffballs. There is just something about her that I can't get out of my head besides that smoking body of hers. Maybe it's her laugh, her in-ring ability or possibly just her kind-hearted nature, maybe it's all of it. It's just hard for me to wrestle against her because all it does is turn me on. I mean come on, we are both half naked touching each other, how would that not turn you on? So I use my character on-screen to try to send this messages that I really like her by being sexual in the ring. Like on time, I licked the side of her face and another time, I climbed on top of her and then for a second I almost forget we were wrestling so I quickly had to headbutt her. It's not like I really desired to hurt her, it's just my job sadly enough. Everytime I see the Hart woman, my heart aches because I know she can never be mine.. well I don't even know if she swings that way. But I can only hold my feelings in for so long before I explode, I just fear that it will ruin my friendship with her. Do I really want to take this risk? That's what I have yet to figure out yet, but I need to before someone takes her away from me.

I walked through the backstage until I heard two familiar voices so I decided to ask them where Natalie went. Who were they you might ask? None other than the Bella Twins themselves, Nicole and Brianna. Personally I like them, they are pretty cool and not bad looking either, but I prefer Brie over Nikki.. well for multiple reasons. One, Brie is nicer and isn't full of herself, two who doesn't love a little 'BrieMode' and lastly, she didn't get surgery done like her sister. Not saying that's completely bad, Nicole does have a nice bum but I would prefer real boobs even if they were small. "Hello loves." I greeted them as they both looked up.

"Hey Saraya." Nicole was the first to speak as she groaned placing the bag of ice on her leg, oh she really did hurt self.

"What's up?" Brianna asked me with a cute, little smile on her face as she placed her hands behind her back in an innocent manner.

"How is your knee doing?" I asked pointing to her knee.

"It's swollen a little bit.. but other than that, it should be fine." The older Bella told me.

"I told you, you shouldn't have took the landing like that, I knew you might hurt yourself." Brie sassed her sister.

"Oh shut up, Brianna." Her sister growled which caused me to chuckle slightly. These two are funny together, they always are arguing about the little things.

"Can you guys tell me where Nattie went?" I asked as they both looked at each other and pointed different directions. "Umm.."

"No Brie, she went toward the parking lot."

"No Nikki, she went toward the locker room."

"Um, which way girls.." Again they pointed in the same direction and they looked at each other again. This is getting nowhere, you know what I am just going to text her. "Yeah girls, I will just text her but thanks anyways. See ya both later." They weren't as useful as I thought.

"Alright. See ya." They said in unison with their creepy twin powers as I left where they were. But then I realized that I had a tag team match toward the last hour of the show so ehh, I have to stick around for that, even though we were set to lose. Time to get in the holiday spirit.

_After the match, some time later.._

The match was a lot of fun for me, I teamed with Danielle, you guys know her as Summer Rae and Cameron. Even though we lost, Alicia Fox pinned Cameron for the win; it was just great for Diva's to have more than one match on RAW. Everyone was in Christmas outfits.. well I was sort of, I wore a black Santa hat it said 'Bah-Hum-Bug' in white letters and taped a piece of paper to my back at said 'Ho! Ho! Ho!'. I have to be the Anti-Diva and not a Christmas person even though I really am.

When I walked into the locker room, I noticed that it was empty but Natalya's bag wasn't here so I assume she left. I pulled out my phone and decided I would text her and see if she wants to hang out. _Hey Nattie, where did you go? I wanted to congratulate you on your win. By the way, do you want to have a girl's night tonight? -Paige. _Now I decided that I was going to get on some comfy clothes, because I can only wear my ring gear for so long plus I am starting to get cold. I guess they decided that they didn't need me tonight. I decided to change into a pair of ripped, blue jeans and one of my 'Scream for Me' t-shirts. What? I am advertising my own merchandise, nothing wrong with that.

Right as put my shirt on, I heard my phone go off with the Hart Dynasty's music so I knew that Nattie had messaged me back. It's just easier for me if I have all my friend's ringtones as their theme song.. makes it easier to decide if I want to answer them or not. _I decided to go back to my hotel room after I got done talking to Trin.. it was just awkward in the ring. Like seriously.. anyways come on over, I am going to freshen up before you get here. I am at the Marquette hotel in downtown Minneapolis, floor 7 room 12 see you soon. -Nattie. _

I grinned from ear to ear as I shut my phone and grabbed my bag and decided I wouldn't keep my love waiting.. Exiting the arena and heading out to my black Toyota, I could only think about one thing. Is this probably the right moment? Should I wait? Yes or no? I don't know my mind is so confused and it's sad to say that I am actually getting butterflies right now thinking about her. The things that this woman does to me of all people, she has me whipped because I would do anything for her in the blink of an eye, I have proven that many times to her. The drive downtown was mainly time for me to think of rather or not that tonight should be the night that I confess. Every decision has it's pros and cons, but which would be better for me to do. If I do tell her, then I have a risk of her hating me, it is small possibility that she would be okay with and might give me a chance or there is a chance that she will still be my friend but I will face rejection. Two out of the three options are bad on my part, I mean I would be more okay with her rejecting me than her hating me but no one ever wants to be rejected. Now that I figure out what could happen if I don't tell Natalie about my feelings. For one, someone else could steal her heart, another one is that I go insane from keeping my feelings bottled up, or her and Tyson could somehow work things again. No. I don't want her with that dipshit..

Once I arrived at the Marquette Hotel, I parked as close as I could to the front door. This hotel looked big and expensive from first glance, having at least fifteen floors to it, thank god Nattie is only on the seventh. I walked into the front entrance and looked around at the white painted columns and the checker tile floors. I never been here before so I looked at the sign by the reception desk and followed that back toward the elevator. I sighed as the elevator opened and I slowly walked inside and pressed the button labeled seven. I could feel my heart starting to race. Come on Saraya, you are just going to see Natalie, one of your best friends... and the woman that you love.. It's not a big deal. Ding! The elevator opened and I navigated the hallways until I found her room, I went to knock but then I stopped and rested my hand down back at my side. Saraya, grow a pair.. knock on the bloody door. I bit my lip nervously and put my hand back up toward the wooden door and knocked twice. "Coming!" I hear a voice say from the other side of the door and I heard the growing sound of footsteps. The door opened and the blonde appeared in the doorway, "Hey Raya, you made it." However my mind could only focus on the fact that she was wrapped in a towel, I could only assume that just got out of the shower. Damn it woman, why do you have to do this to me? This makes the feeling in my gut burn even more.. fuck.. "Saraya?"

"Um, yeah. Can I come in?" I chuckled lightly trying to keep my eye contact on her face.

"No, I was just going to let you stand out there the entire night." She retorted sarcastically as she allowed me to walk inside the room and she shut the door with butt while brushing her long, blonde hair.

"Were you dancing around pretending the hairbrush was a microphone and singing into it? If so that would have been hilarious to see." I needed to distract myself from trying to mentally take that towel off her so I looked around to the massive living room. The floors were wooden and had a massive carpet right underneath the coffee table that. There was a couch, a loveseat and a lounge chair against the two walls all having navy blue and white pillows. The television was on the opposite wall from the couch, it was a plasma.. at least a forty-two inch on a massive entertainment center. The windows had a wonderful view of the downtown Minneapolis area and all the lights made the sight magical even staring up at the stars in the night sky.

"Nah, I am haven't drank any alcohol. What do you do that? Not that I am judging or anything.." She let out a laugh.

"Sometimes.. when I am alone, I want to pretend to be a rockstar." I answered sticking my tongue out playfully.

"I question nothing, anyways I want to show you something that I got at the mall earlier.." She then looked down at herself and before blushing. "I.. I forgot that I wasn't dressed.. uhh.." I just chuckled as I followed her into the bedroom, the first thing I see is a massive bed maybe a queen size, with white sheets and pillows. The lamp was on and the shades were closed so we got just enough light to see everything else. The floor was covered in beige carpet and the walls were wooden with paintings of various landscapes hanging over a blue chair in the corner of the room near a coffee table.

It was cute to see her so flustered but I don't know why, she is so uncomfortable with her body but she has one of the best bodies on the roster. "You need to relax Nattie, it's not like we don't share a locker room with other girls. I am pretty sure we have all seen in each naked at one point or another." I said nonchalantly as I looked back up at her and sat down on the edge of the bed. I just sighed before I said, "Actually, there is a reason that I came here to talk to you.. I really needed to get it off my chest." Great, I didn't actually mean to say that out loud.. it just came out. I have no choice now, my eyes wandered to the ground as I played with my thumbs.

"Is something bother you?" The blonde sat down right beside me.

"I...I.." I can't produce the words but they are at the tip of my tongue.

"You what? Come on Paige, you can tell me." The Neidhart encouraged me as she gently placed her hand on my thigh. Damn it, Nattie, don't touch me it isn't helping. Every touch of her hand slowly melts me away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but tell me what's bothering you.." You are so innocent Nattie, I swear sometimes you really show your blonde side. No matter she doesn't think like that..

"Nattie. I. Love. You." I emphasized each individual word as she just blinked her beautiful, brown eyes a couple before. I just bit my bottom lip nervously as I waited for some kind of reaction for the Canadian woman. "Nattie, please say something.." However she remained silent beside me on the bed, playing with her thumbs. I fucked up, I know I fucked up big time, I knew this was a mistake coming here tonight. I can't help but feel I little bit relieved finally getting something so heavy off my chest because it has been bothering me for so long. I parted my lips to speak but then again I was tongue-tied.

"I.. don't know.. how to even respond to that."

"I am so sorry Nattie, I didn't mean to say it.. It's just that I have been holding it in for so long.. it hurt me. I just don't want it to change our friendship because you are one of my best friends. I know that you are a straight woman and recently had relationship problems.. I know that this," I motioned between the two of us. "wouldn't happen. I just really don't want you to hate me.." I think now I am just rambling and begging for her not to throw me out or to not be my friend anymore, it's a strange wave of emotions that I am feeling. I am happy that I admitted, mad at myself for doing so as well; I am worried that she is going to hate me.

"Don't apologize for it Saraya, I really do appreciate the honesty." She told me while placing a hand on my shoulder. "As for hating you, I could never bring myself to hate someone for something that they can't control. You can't control who you fall in love with, it just happened to be me." The blonde blinked a couple times before a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "I..I just don't know how to react to something like this. I am a straight woman.. or I think I am."

I don't know why but a little thought popped up in my head and a little grin formed across my lips. "Haven't you ever became curious before? Because I mean if you think about it, only a woman know what another woman's desires are.. what satisfies them." I readjusted myself where I was on my knees to make myself more comfy on her bed.

"Umm.. I have never thought about it before only being with one man for a majority of my life." She replied nervously as the older woman turned her head away from me slightly.

"And now?"

"I really don't know," Natalie repositioned her hands in her lap.

"Okay, I have an idea." I scooted closer to her as she turned to face me. "One kiss. That's all we need to do, and it all comes down to if you like it or hate it. If you get uncomfortable, then I will stop I promise. Nattie, you could be bi-curious but then again being tied to one man for thirteen years prevented you from experimenting. Do you want to try it?" With that, Nattie looked like she was thinking for a moment before shyly nodding her head in agreement. "Remember if you get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop or gently push me, okay?" She nodded as I crawled over to her and gently moved a strand of blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. I decided to leaned in and pressed my lip against her and treasure this moment forever. Her lips tasted like strawberries and they are so soft, like I always imagined. I brought one of my hands up to gently caress her cheek and kept my other hand on the bed, gripping the sheet so I don't try to touch her body. Natalya wasn't pulling away nor was she kissing back so I can assume that she still doesn't know how to react. I broke the kiss because I had to breathe, that was the best minute of my life. "Well?"

"That was nice." She shyly smiled, "not what I am use too but it was nice.."

"And it doesn't have to end.." I cooed planting a small kiss on her cheek and another, at this point I am starting to lose control but I managed to somehow maintain myself for going too far.

"I am not.. sure that I am ready so that.."

I planted another kiss on her cheek before covering one of her hands with my own. "I am not going to push you if you don't want to go any further, I will stop. I just want to show you how much I love you, Natalie." I planted a trail of kisses from her cheek to her jawline and her neck; the blonde tilted her head upwards to allow me better access. "Nattie.." My hands however began to travel up her waist and I gently pushed her back onto the mattress and she emitted a loud gasp before I climbed on top of her. I was going to take my time with this and savor every kiss, touch and sound she makes. The blonde arched her back up as my hand trailed over the towel that was separating me from her soft skin. I connected my lips to hers again and this time was a little different as she started to get more and more into it by the second but there was occasional hesitation as she arms wrapped around me. I craved more of her kisses so brushed my tongue against her bottom lip and she parted her lips allowing me access. Our tongues dances together sensually for a couple moments before I broke the kiss to allow us to breathe. "You want me to keep going, if I do.. I am not sure I will be able stop myself." She looked like she was thinking for a moment before nodding her head yes, I think she is too devoured by lust to protest me showing her body some love. Planting a trail of kiss down her neck and on her chest, she arched her back up again as I made it to where the towel covered her body. With each individual kiss, I slowly tugged the towel downwards exposing a little bit more skin each time. Finally her breasts were uncovered and for my eyes to look at only right now, they were perfect like I always imagined they were. I cupped one of her breast in my hands as I leaned down and planted small kiss on the other one right above the nipple.

"Mhm." I heard her moan out and it was like music to my ears so I took the already erect nipple in mouth, flicking my tongue across the sensitive bud. Natalya whimpers out as I switched between sucking and nibbling on the erect nipple while not forgetting to gently massage the other one. Once I decided that breast had enough attention, I repeated my past actions on the other one and allowing my free hand to underneath the towel down her perfectly, toned stomach and rested right above her center, I wasn't ready to end this just yet. "Mhm Saraya.. Ahh!" It was the first time that she has ever moaned out my name and the sound of it alone was making me wet, it was magical. I stopped what I was doing to her breasts and leaned back up and kissed her lips again. Breaking it, I kissed down her neck, in between her breasts and slowly made a trail down her stomach as I pulled the towel down even further. I got tired of the damn towel being in the way so I pulled it off her and tossed it in the floor, much easier than removing clothes. Finally the blonde's body was on display for my eyes to see for the first time as her cheeks turn to a bright shade of scarlet. "I.. Raya?"

"You don't have to be ashamed of your body Nattie, you are absolutely perfect." I rested my hand gently of her thigh so I could part her legs. "Absolutely stunning." I leaned back up and kissed gently above her womanhood and then moved over toward her thigh and repeated my actions to her other one. I felt her body tense up as I planted one last kiss right above her dripping, wet center before I swiped my tongue over her wet folds.

She let out a gasp so I took that as an okay to continue so I did flicking my tongue across her clit and heard her moan out again so I assume she likes what I am doings. I made contact with her clit again this time alternating between sucking and flicking my tongue across it and this caused her to part her legs even more so I can get to her juicy center easier. "Ah, Saraya!" I was caught off guard by the older woman's hands tangling themselves in my raven colored locks at least I know that she is loving it. It's the sweetest taste that has ever came across my lips as I look back up her brown, lustful orbs as she was starting to pant, her breathing was irregular. However this did not stop my oral assault on her but I know she was getting close. "Please.." I heard her sweet voice whimper as I stopped and leaned back to her.

"Yes, love?" I asked before trailing my finger back down to her center that was already sucked and started to slowly rub her clit slowly in circular motions.

"Ah, Saraya!" She moaned out again as she arched her body into mine. "Please.. I need.. you.."

"I can't say no to you, I promise to be gentle." After saying that I penetrated her slowly with one finger as the blonde woman let out a tiny whimper as she bit onto her bottom lip. "Love, am I hurting you?"

"No.. keep going.." She panted out as the the Canadian gripped tightly on the bedsheets as I start speeding up my pace as I felt her inner walls tighten. This was everything that I fantasized about and then some; I never thought this could happen but here I am making sweet love to the woman I fell hard for. I added a second finger and kept the steady rhythm as Nattie bucked her hips in response to my every thrust. I thrusted into her sensitive heat more and more as I found that one special spot that was giving her the most pleasure. Natalya was cursing under her breath, most of the words were too jumbled or quiet for me to figure what she said. "Oh god. Saraya!" Natalya panted out again as I maintained the same pace as before as I rested my body against hers, I could feel our hearts beating in almost unison as I knew she was getting close to reaching her peak. "Oh god! Saraya, I-" She gasped out as her body tensed her as orgasm rushed through her body. I pulled my fingers out of centers and sucked the juices off of them as her eyes glanced back over to me. "That.. that was.."

"Amazing.." I finished as I crawled over next to her on the massive bed.

"I never knew… how amazing that would feel.."

"and it never has to stop, I really love you Nattie.." I breathed out as I brought my hand up and caressed her cheek as a small smile appeared across her face. "I know that you had just recently became single and probably aren't ready for another relationship… let alone with someone like me.. I just don't want this night to be a one time thing.. I wouldn't want to think I was using you. Nattie, I want to be your lover; someone that can hold you at night, kiss you, be there for you even though you didn't win your matches or be there to celebrate when you do win, be your travel partner.. everything. That is, if you want to give us a chance. I don't care what everyone else would think.. fuck their opinions."

"I..I." Nattie breathed out before rolling over to face me with the same smile across her soft, glossed lips. "I.. think that I can give this.." She motioned between us. "a chance.. I have never felt so good in my entire life.. I don't love you Saraya yet, this is all foreign to me but that doesn't I am not willing to try." I never thought I would hear those words come out of her mouth in my entire life. I couldn't contain my excitement as I planted another small kiss on her lips. Natalya laughed as she looked down at her body. "I need another shower now.." The blonde stood up of the bed and grabbed the towel that was on the floor before she turned back to look at me. "I am assuming that you are staying here then?" I eagerly nodded my head as I tried making myself comfy on her bed. "Then aren't you coming?" Hmm? I looked over at her skeptical as if I almost didn't hear what she just said. "Saraya, are you going to join me in the shower or not? I mean.. like.." She didn't even have to finish that sentence before I hopped off the bed practically skipped over toward the bathroom with her. One night and I am already corrupting Mrs. Goodie Two Shoe's mind.. rather it's going to result in round two, maybe her returning the favor, or neither tonight. I can tell this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the sexiness but cuteness of these two. I am currently NOT OPEN for more requests because I have too much to do as it is. See you guys next time when I update something else that makes you question my sanity! **

**ALSO (do me a favor..): I have a poll on my profile about my stories if you would take a couple seconds to vote the 2 stories you would love to see me focus on.. I would appreciate the feedback..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	6. Winter x Maria Part 2

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: Part 2 of 2 Request for WolfGirl2013... after months or so of not doing this.. It is finally done..**

**Idea belongs to Wolfgirl2013 and I do NOT own anything here... It's just the ending of the previous one-shot so it's a two-shot. **

**Rating: T for just mild swearing … Femslash and mentions of Slash and M-Preg..just a warning..**

**Pairings: Katie Lea(Winter)/Maria**

**No One's POV**

Katarina had taken several months off from wrestling except fan signings as long as they were local, to take care of her pregnant girlfriend, Maria. Tonight they were driving up to Brooklyn where Impact Wrestling was tonight to see some of their old friends and Maria's brother, James Storm. Katarina however, has other plans when they arrive at the arena, mainly to surprise her girlfriend since the redhead will be occupied with her old friends. The older woman let out a sigh of relief as she read a sign that told her that the city they were heading would be about thirty minutes away, that was depending on so many things though if traffic was bad or how many stops Maria had to make. Not that really bothered by that but the black haired woman was so sick of driving, thirteen hours or more since they left their comfy home in Ottawa. It sucked because planes would have been faster but with Maria being pregnant, that wasn't an option so Katarina decided to drive and two days of driving was straining her eyes and making her exhausted. Not only that but she was starting to get hungry but she decided to wait until she got to her destination. The blue eyed woman glanced over to check on her girlfriend, who was somehow asleep considering how uncomfortable she was earlier.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they had arrived at the arena about thirty minutes before the start of Impact Wrestling, which means that Katarina had very little time to get what she needed done. "Love, we are here." She cooed as she gently nudged the redhead being careful not to cause her any discomfort. Maria however was being stubborn and not wanting to wake up but it was the usual. Katarina smiled and decided to try a different way to wake her up. "Love, do you want food? Are you hungry?"

The redhead's green eyes shot open and she yawned before looking over to her girlfriend. "Food?"

Katarina took that as a yes before unbuckling herself and getting out of the car. She walked over and opened the door for her pregnant girlfriend and helped her up. "Of course, I know you are starving so let's go get you something in your belly." Locking the car, they walked into the arena; normally the sound of constant chattering would annoy Katarina but today was too good of a day to let simple things get her down. "What do you want to eat, I can do get something for catering if you want?"

"Umm," The redhead put her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "I want some chicken..no fries.. maybe burger.. I don't know."

"If that is what you want, then you shall receive." Katarina cooed once again, linking her arm with her girlfriend's to make sure that the former Diva doesn't fall over. _'Even though that means going back out in this traffic or is there a McDonald's in walking distance. I don't know.'_ Winter thought to herself.

"Well I'll be damned, look who it is." We heard a voice that they automatically recognized and turned around.

"James!" The younger woman exclaimed as she ran over to her brother to give him a hug.

James is known by the 'Tennessee Cowboy' James Storm here at Impact Wrestling and is Maria's brother even though not by blood. His parents adopted Maria when she was an infant due to her actual parents abandoning her. The Cowboy had long, dark, brown hair that he always left down and always had a hat of some sort on rather it be a cowboy hat or just a basic ballcap.. His attire mainly consisted of a t-shirt, normally black, and jeans with cowboy boots on, however in the ring he would merely wear wrestling trunks and or pants on occasion. Cowboy was older than both Katarina and Maria, he was older than his sister by about five years He was one of the few that were supportive of Katarina and his sister's relationship and one of the few that liked Kat for who she was. "Now..now that actually hurt sis." He laughed lightly as the redhead merely looked up at him..

"Sorry.." She mumbled lightly.

"Don't sweat it.. How are you doing Katarina?" The older man turned the girlfriend of his sisters..

"Sleepy.." The European woman stated honestly as she rubbed her eyes momentarily. "That drive from Ottawa was a long one, that's for sure. This one was about to nap on and off for the majority of the trip.." She pointed over to Maria. However the Cowboy's attention drifted off to the smaller but pregnant redhead as that started to catchup because it's been about a month since the siblings had saw each other. Katarina merely sighed as she glanced down at her phone and looked at the time. '_No time to really rest I see..' _It was annoying that was the case but it couldn't be helped. "Love," She spoke getting the attention of the redhead. "I have a couple things that I have to get done so you go ahead and talk to your brother and his friends.. I will be back shortly."

"Alright, hurry back.. Love you."

Katarina only smiled as she planted a small kiss on her lover's lips. "I will try.. Love you too.." Once she started to walk again, the brunette merely smiled to herself as she had to travel through the familiar arena in search of a certain someone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Katarina hasn't returned yet.." Maria looked over to her brother, who was sitting next to his best friend Bobby Roode. She was worried because it had been a good forty-five minutes since the older woman stated that she would return shortly. Impact Wrestling had started and the first match had already happened and she couldn't really pay attention to who was.. some dudes.. she knew that much at least.

"I am sure that she is fine Ria, she probably just taking a short nap.. I mean she drove about thirteen hours to get her tonight.." Her brother added in.

"Yeah Maria, Winter is fine.. probably chatting it up with the girls as well.. they miss her around here." Bobby also stated.

"You're right."

That's when a familiar song played across the arena and the redhead's attention turned to the titantron, it was time for the Knockout's match of the night.. so that could get her mind off of things. The song was Angel on My Shoulder which was the theme song of The Beautiful People, the duo emerged from the curtain was the bleach blonde flaunting the Knockout's Championship that was on her shoulder as Velvet did her entrance and crawled in between the legs of the Champion. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first being accompanied by Velvet Sky, representing the Beautiful People, she is your TNA Knockout Champion, Angelina Love." The crowd booed them loudly as they climbed up on the apron had the camera zoom in on their butts and shook them before getting into the ring.

Angelina practically demanded a microphone before she spoke, "Well.. well, I knew that you people would be happy to see us.. I mean who wouldn't right? Last night, I retained my title against Madison Rayne.. But.. But.. I want to have some more fun, I am issuing an open challenge to anyone in the back that thinks they are good enough to beat me.. But we already know that this isn't possible.." The bleach blonde snickered, looking over to her tag team partner, who only placed her hands on her hips and nodded her head. "Well come on.. whoever you are..We don't have all day.."

It was the silence that started to urked the bleach blonde, who started taping her foot on the canvas.. '_Winter.. love to fate on the meek, her velvet touch preys on the weak..Cold winds screaming.. Evil's dealing.._' The European woman walked out onto the stage and got a mixed reaction from the crowd.. Angelina and Velvet just stared at the woman that split up the Beautiful People years ago like deer caught in headlights. The one that was surprised the most about it was Maria, who was just confused as to when her girlfriend signed back with Impact Wrestling. But then she remembered that the older woman ventured off once they got to the arena, so her lover snuck off to get her contract back.. The opening bell rung as the two women locked arms in the ring.. Maria felt a sudden pain rushed through her.. she ignored it but then it happened again and her body was tensing up.. Once the redhead realized that between her legs was wet.. "James.. James.." She panted as she held onto her stomach.

"What is it?.. Are you okay.."

"My water broke.. the baby is coming.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is unacceptable Maria, you know that you can't have a child with a woman," Their father Mark Storm commented. He was a real religious man and believed in the whole 'God only made men to lay with woman' ordeal.. he was somewhat of a prick and a homophobe which angered the redhead and her lover. However Katarina maintained her temper and was always polite to them regardless of how they treated her.

"Sweetie, we know that we are looking out for you. Women are suppose to carry a man's child.. I don't even understand how you managed to get pregnant.." Her mother commented, not like she would understand the truth anyways..

"Shut up! Both of you! This is my life and I love Katarina.. you can't accept me that you can stay out of our lives.. and your soon to be granddaughter.." Maria snapped on the pair as she was in no mood for the bullshit her parents were feeding her.. Why couldn't they just let her be happy for once? She was a lesbian that wasn't going to change.. If she wasn't about to give birth or wasn't hook up to all those machines.. the redhead probably would have slapped one of them.

"I don't think ya'll understand.. Love is love regardless of the gender of your partner.. I have been dating a man that I love for a couple months now and I am currently carrying his child.." Her brother James added in which got all eyes directed on him within a second but he didn't care. "If ya'll can't accept me either then get out and I will support my sister.." Without a word, both parents just sent their children a glare before standing up and walking out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process. The CowBoy stood up and walked over to her side. "How are you doing, sis?"

Before Maria could answer her brother's question, the door burst open and a voice could be heard. Winter had to rush to the Hospital straight after her match with Angelina that she won.. The European woman searched in the back for her lover but instead ran into AJ Styles and Bobby Roode to deliver the news the older woman "Love, I am here! I am here! Bloody traffic got me!" Winter exclaimed as she rushed over to her lover's side, thankfully she was just in time because it was a few minutes later that the doctor came in to check on Maria. She was ready to push being fully dilated.. it was a long time of pushing but finally a little girl was born. They decided to name her Skylar Katarina Waters and now the couple were a happy family of three.. however the infant wouldn't be alone because in about seven months she would have a cousin that would be named Marcus.. Regardless if their parents accepted them or not, they were all happy with their life and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note: Finally this is done.. Now I will open myself up for ONE request slot.. Femslash.. However I will probably not do Pai-J unless the idea really pops out to me.. Now I will only choose requests if the pairing and plot interests me.. If you have a pairing in mind.. WWE or TNA, you can review your suggestion or you can PM me.. for these I could also offer my OC for these requests.. I don't know.. Don't be afraid to request and talk to me.. I don't bite to hard.. ;)**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and/or opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	7. AJ x Kaitlyn

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot request forAJAmbrolliegns they requested that I do Aj x Kaitlyn because who does love the Chickbusters.. I had this halfway done back in January but I thought I lost it back when I had to send my laptop back to the factory.. and I was dreading restarting it.. But I found that it somehow survived on my old flashdrive.. that was suppose to be broken.. but I was able to get it back. They practically gave me free reign and I couldn't think of a cute moment.. or just one SO I decided that after Kaitlyn's retirement match.. the Diva would remember some times with her best friend and how they became a couple.. Whoo Chickbusters.. **

**Rating: T for just mild swearing … Femslash **

**Pairings: AJ Lee/ Kaitlyn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or WWE, they belong to themselves and Vince.**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

**Main Event 1-8-14 **

"Here is the winner of the match, the WWE Diva's Champion, AJ!" I heard the announcer say as I stayed on my knees as my opponent skipped around the ring with her arms in the air. I was frustrated beyond belief but I was also sad at the same time. This was my farewell match and it was on Main Event, not the way I wanted to go out but I decided the sooner the better so I can focus more on my business, Celeste Bodies. The only thing that it made it better is that they let me have it against my bestfriend, the woman I love; losing isn't as bad when I am helping push her career forward. As her music played, she continued to skip around me in circles as I just stared in disbelief, my eyes were glassy it's hard fighting all the tears back but I managed to do it somehow. Slowly dragging my knees across the canvas, I turned around to see the petite woman stopped just staring at me with her hands behind her back.

Keeping in my character, I stood up keeping my eyes firmly on her because what I know about AJ Lee is that she always has something devious planned. I know what's going to happen so I just stood there waiting for the brunette to make her move. Instead of the generic expected attack like people would assume would happen, she gave me an innocent stare before jumping onto me wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. This gained the announcer's attention as they were talking previously about how in the small package I fell on my head. I held my arms out not even touching her, I am so lucky that April is so tiny and not heavy. Her face has a massive, genuine smile on it as she looked into my eyes, it didn't take me long before I started to shed a few tears and embraced her tightly as she did the same to me. We didn't care that we broke our characters momentarily but for us this was our moment, her way of sending me off. The smaller woman leaned her head down and whispered into my ear, "I love you." That alone made me release a few tears as I just held her as close as our bodies would fit together and her arms still wrapped around my neck and one on my head. "Tamina is going to attack you now to make this hug work even though I don't want her to hurt you.. I promise I will take care of you afterwards." I just nodded my head as I snapped back into character as she quickly got off of me and back away. 'Sorry.' My best friend mouthed as she continued to gave me a somewhat sympathetic stare with her chocolate colored eyes. When I turned around, I instantly see Tamina and the taller woman delivered her signature super kick to my face and I fell hard onto the canvas. 'Light It Up' played through the arena again and I heard footstep as my vision regained I glanced up for a second to see her crouched over me, blowing me a kiss goodbye and plays with my hair for a brief second. As she slid out of the ring with Tamina, I got to my knees momentarily before I felt the hand of the official checking on me. I kept my eyes on the stage as she blew me one last kiss before walking to the back clutching onto her title.

When I made it to the back, I instantly received a bunch of hugs from a bunch of the divas, Natalya, Layla, Naomi and even Tamina; it was a lot harder to hold back more tears having to say my farewells to all of them but I would see them all again. I shut my eyes for a moment before I felt someone practically tackle me into an embrace, I didn't even need to open my eyes to know who it was. "April.." I mumbled softly as I ran one of my hands through her long, brown locks.

"Are you okay, I mean that was a nasty kick and all-" April glanced up at me and gasped, "Oh my god, your lip, it's busted..Did I do that?" The tiny woman brought her hand up to gentle caress my cheek before gently running her thumb over my lips. "It's bleeding.." The concerned look she had on her face made me chuckle.

"April honey, I am fine. It's just a cut." But she didn't listen and reaching into her jacket pocket and grabbed a kleenex and pressed it against my lips. It's one of the many things I love about her, she is so overprotective of me and worries over the smallest of things, this being a prime example. "Seriously Spidey, it's okay." I reassured her and called her by her nickname Spidey. Get it because her finisher is called 'The Black Widow'.

"You could have bitten your tongue though.." The little brunette countered back as she placed the kleenex back into her jacket pocket.

"But I didn't, you are so adorable." I cooed as I leaned in closer, pressing my forehead against hers.

"I try.." She let out a small laugh, "I am going to miss you always being on the road with me. My motel beds are going to be so empty without you." We went back toward the Diva's locker room so we can rest there for a while before we head back to the motel room. I know Main Event is over but I don't want to leave just yet because it would mean that I am closer to leaving her side even if only for a few days.

"I know but I promise to skype you every night and text you all the time. I wouldn't be able to go more than an hour without talking to you when I am awake." I gave her a small kiss on her lips as she readjusted herself and straddled herself in my lap and nuzzled into my chest.

"We have come a long way huh?" She let out a long sigh and looked up at me. "We have both lived out our dreams and became divas, we helped the division and you were the Diva's Champion and you passed it on to me because you wanted me to have it. It's something I can never repay you for," She spoke honestly as she laced one of her hands with mine.

"You already did, you shower me with your unconditional love. That's enough for me." I replied back to her as she just grinned.

"You never change Celeste, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You haven't either, April been the same little geek ever since I first met you."

_Flashback August 22, 2010_

_I was beyond nervous when I opened the door and set foot for I believe the second time to the Florida Championship Wrestling arena for my first show. Well I am not competing that I know of so I am going to go back to the locker room and check the match card to see what I have to do tonight. I am completely lost in here and it seems like it is a ghost town, but I like to arrive to places early rather than later. So I made my way into the back area where the locker room were and I opened the wooden door and set my bag on one of the benches. I decided to sit and rest for a moment as I tried to get the butterflies out of my stomach, it might not be a huge deal to some people but this is going to be my first time on television. It's a small step to my dream coming true to be a WWE diva and one day to hold the title maybe even a Wrestlemania match. Knock! Knock! What the? Before I got to stand up, I heard the door open so I turned back to see who it was. It was a small and slender woman maybe a little over five foot tall. She had long, brown hair that trailed down her back and had beautiful, brown eyes and had on some black glasses. The brunette was flat-chested, wore a Marvel t-shirt, a pair of black, jean shorts and some black and white converses with pink laces. The mystery woman noticed me sitting there as I just continued to stare at her, I probably look so stupid right now but she is so beautiful. I don't know what's going into me but she is absolutely stunning. Great, now I am starting to question my sexuality because I have never been attracted to a girl before. She skipped over in front of me before saying cheerfully, "Hiya. You must be a new Diva here at FCW. My name is April Mendez but you can call me April or Aj, whichever you prefer. What's your name?" The woman known as April extended her hand out to me._

_I just blinked a few times looking up at her. Come on, Celeste say something, you don't want her to think you are creepy or something. "I.. uh.. my name is.. Celeste." I spoke shyly to her while shaking her hand. "April.. is a uhh.. pretty name." Way to sound stupid, I don't even know this chick and she already has me acting weird. _

"_I think Celeste is a pretty name, never known anyone with that name before," She smiled placing her hands behind her back which I thought was cute. _

"_Thanks.." I replied back to her and I felt my cheeks becoming hotter by the second. Why? Why am I blushing at a woman complimenting my name. "I really like your shirt, I love Marvel." I said trying to start up a conversation._

_Her eyes grew wide for a second which I thought was adorable and before squealing, "No way! I thought I would be the only Diva that would like comic books."_

"_Well, I love stuff like that. I like videogames and anime as well, my favorite anime right now is Death Note," I spoke nonchalantly as if I was trying to impress her somehow._

"_I like videogames and anime too finally someone who shares the same interest as me!" I am already really starting to enjoy her energetic, giggly personality for some reason as I stood up for a moment and realized that she reminds me of a child so cute and innocent. "Anyways, since no one is really here yet. Would you like me to show you around the place and show you the match card for tonight?" She offered with a sweet, little smile._

"_Yes, that would be nice."_

_End Flashback.._

Even since that one moment, everything changed for me. It was just something that drew me in like a moth to a flame or a dog to a bone. She intrigued me, that night she participated in a lumberjill match against a woman named Naomi and I was one of the lumberjills standing around the ring. I spent a majority of the time watch her move and for such a petite woman, she could deliver some devastating head scissors and spin kicks. After the show, she invited me back to her apartment which wasn't all that weird because we had this weird connection. We talked the entire show about various things, our favorite wrestlers, what animes and televisions shows that we watched. I met someone that would soon become my best friend and a couple years later, my girlfriend but I was so conflicted. I never pictured myself liking women in my wildest dreams but every woman has their curious natures. I ignore these weird feelings for a couple months seeing so that I was still trying to tell myself that I was straight. Not even a month later, it was announced that I would participate in the third season of NXT and the winner of that competition gets a main spot on the roster. My pro was Vickie Guerrero, even though she wasn't a wrestler, I still admired her. She is a fabulous heel and her late husband was one of my favorites. That was my chance, and April was one of the divas chosen as well so it was amazing for us to continue to be in the same company together, we only continued to grew even closer.

_Flashback November 30, 2010_

"_The WWE Pros have voted and the WWE Universe has spoken. One of you a dream is about to come true. Let's find out who it is going to be." I wasn't going to lie when I said I was nervous, Trinity was holding her stomach because she told me beforehand that she had butterflies. Tonight was the night that I figure out if I become a WWE Diva or not, to be on the main roster is my dream and here I am in the final two with Naomi, she is one hell of an opponent. We turned back to stare at titantron and the stage where all the pros were sitting, Goldust, The Bellas, Primo, Alicia and Vickie was keeping in character just giving me an intense stare down. The classic little drumroll tone played as the pictures of myself and Naomi alternated and the tension was building. Come on, come on, I kept thinking to myself as my heart rate quicken at an unsafe pace, I felt it I was going to explode. That's when the alternation between the two photos stopped, I merely bent over and covered my face as I saw that I was the photo on the screen. "Congratulations Kaitlyn!" I heard Matt Striker tell me as I fell to my knees and Naomi was nodding her head and clapping for me. I had finally done it, I was the Diva that didn't have a wrestler as a pro and somehow I manage to win the hearts of the fans and the other Pros.. I am going to be a Diva. I got back up and looked at Vickie, who again was keeping in character and looking not so impressed at me winning. But I knew she was made of me, backstage she would always praise me and we would joke and laugh together. I turned back to the second place woman and walked over to her and we shared an embrace, we respected each other and we have started to become good friends. "Naomi, you worked so hard and impressed a lot of people. What are your thoughts? This is your moment.." During this time period, the pros had started to walk down the ramp._

_He handed the microphone to the younger woman as I fixed my hair. "Umm..It's bittersweet.. I wish it could have been me but I am happy for Kaitlyn, I think we all worked hard. And I am proud of her.. so that's it." Naomi was holding her stomach once again as she handed the microphone back to Striker.. I could see the disappointment in her voice, the look in her eyes but I hope WWE will hire her as well because I enjoyed wrestling her in the ring._

"_Once again, thank you Naomi! Now let's hear it from the WWE's next breakout Diva, Kaitlyn.."_

_Matt handed me the mic and I thought about what I wanted to say long and hard but my emotions were getting to me.. "Haha. I promised myself I wouldn't cry! I..It's unbelievable, I can't even.. It's like a dream come true. One second, I got a call two days before Season three started and I didn't even have anything to wear. And literally had my first match ever on TV and I want to thank everyone even my ridiculous pro, Vickie Guerrero." The older woman however was still in her seat, shooking her head in disappointment. "The world may only know me because of her now but if I can only hope that you guys cheer for me and support me for who I am and for who I will become. So thank you so much for all the votes and all the support and thank you pros and all the rookies, Naomi you are awesome. You're unbelievable. And Aj.. and You Suck Aksana! You Suck Aksana!" I merely laughed at me own pun that I gave to the Lithuanian woman during a Diss the Diva when I joked that she wouldn't even know what the US stood for. "No. Hehe. Is this thing on?" Ah, forget it.. I am just going to hand the microphone back to Striker.._

" _Alright, it's proof that dreams do come true, congratulations Kaitlyn! Goodnight from NXT!" The first one to hug me was Goldust, Aksana's Pro as I saw the ladies get up on the stairs. Once he let me go, Alicia or Foxxy as we called her backstage was the next one to embrace me. After her was one of the Bella Twins, and I was still so shocked about winning.. I can't even remember which one it was.. Then Primo which was AJ's pro hugged me as well. _

_It was really nice to have all these veterans approving of me and welcoming me to the roster, that's when I looked over and saw none other than April, practically jumping into my arms. "I am so proud of you.." She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.. I just wish that my best friend was coming with me, we have really got this connection and I want her to be with me. "Oh my god!" She squealed as I let her down and she jumped up and down. After my best friend was Aksana, as she just weakly smiled at me as she gave me a hug. Aksana is probably one of the funniest ones out of the rookies, she is quite alright in my book.. I just knew that I wanted to strive to make everyone proud of me and not to regret their decision in choosing me._

_End of Flashback.._

That night was the start of my dream, I made it to the big leagues now. Luckily for me, WWE also hired April and we debut around the same time, we had a team called the ChickBusters and even got mentored by Natalya for a while. You know how much of an honor it is to say that a Hart helped trained me? It's huge.. We got to wrestle against some of the pros that gave me pointers.. It wouldn't have been the same without having the friends that I made during the competition here..WWE also hired Aksana and Maxine, then also brought Naomi to the main roster as well. That was amazing that five out of the six of us were hired after Season Three. But however.. there was just something about having April there that made it paradise. Over time, I started to realize that the bond between us was something special, I always got butterflies in my stomach and always seemed to blush whenever she hugged onto me.. I realized that I was attracted to her and it was a stupid thing to do..but you can't control who you fall her. At first, I thought it was just a little phase.. a crush.. but then I realized that I had fallen in love with my straight best friend.. At least, you would assume so right because she got paired up with guys a lot. It was difficult for me because you can't exactly ask her about her sexuality without her getting suspicious of mine. Like what if she wasn't into women and was homophobic in a way, I never wanted to risk our friendship but I couldn't let these feelings devour me whole..

_Flashback.. March 19, 2012_

_Today was April's birthday and I wanted to make sure that everything would be perfect for her. I wanted to take her out to a nice restaurant here in the city afterwards we could came back from cake and ice cream then the night with video games. Because I decided to buy her an PS3 because hers broke so I took her upon myself to buy her a new one with a bundle of various games that she could play to pass the time such as GTA, Mortal Kombat, any other fighting games that she might like. However the plans for a perfect evening were somewhat disrupted and a storm hit the city and part of the cities power was cut. I merely sighed as I looked over to the brunette, who was staring way too hard at the television at whatever anime it was.. Oh right, it was Code Geass. I love that show but April hadn't seen it so I bought the DVD sets for it so one days off, we would watch them. "What the hell, it had to end like that!" She exclaimed angrily, turning off the TV.. "Why did it have to end like that.. too many unanswered questions!"_

"_I know.. I didn't think that the ending was that bad but it could have answered some questions.." I agreed with her as she only readjusted herself on the bed, sitting Indian Style.. "Well the place that I was going to take you has no power but I am sure that we could order pizza or something to make up for it.. I mean if you really want I can find somewhere else nice for us to go. Which do you prefer?"_

"_Let's just order pizza, you know that I really don't like dressing up.. and we can watch movies or something. Unless you wanted to go somewhere fancy?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders._

"_It's your birthday, I am spoiling you today. But I don't think movies would be too much fun.." I stated honestly as I walked over to my extra luggage that just so happened to carry her presents. The older woman just cocked her head as she stood up and slowly made her way over toward me, becoming more curious by the second. I just turned back to face her, shutting the suitcase back up so where she couldn't see. "Hey, don't you be trying to sneak a peek at your presents."_

_At the mention of the last word, her face lit up instantly. "Presents? Ohhh, what did you get me!" She is such a child but I really adore it about her._

"_Alright, close your eyes.. and no peeking.. if you peek than I might just take it back.." I purred in a joking manner as I noticed that she covered her eyes tightly. Good, so I turned my attention back to the suitcase and opened it again, grabbing the heaviest box first and turned around with it in my arms. "Okay, open this is your first gift.." Her hands moved from her eyes and directed them toward the box, her eyes widened for a second before, her expression changed to blank. "What's wrong you don't like it?" I asked as I set it back in the suitcase. Did I get the wrong system or something? _

"_No.. noo.. I like it but.. I already pre-order one that's getting shipped to my house..Sorry.." She said in a saddened tone._

"_Oh.."_

"_Nah! I am just kidding, thank you so much Celeste.. I love it." She exclaimed, jumping into my arms playfully. What did the birthday girl just trick me? Curse her in her amazing acting skills, I was going to return it when I got back to Texas and get her something else instead. "Oh! What's this.. the little box there.. Oh do I see games! You got me games too." I just narrowed my eyes at her as she got out of my arms and laughed lightly to herself. "Hehe oops.. I got a little curious."_

"_You are so silly but you have to wait.. because I umm.. really need.. to talk to you about something.." Damn it, now I definitely dug myself a hole, I was merely thinking that but I thought out loud again. Kaitlyn, why do you have to be so stupid..?_

"_Yeah?"_

_I noticed that she cocked her head not saying much as she wanted to hear what I had to say. I knew the guilt would eventually get to me and I would force myself to blab. Come on Celeste.. grow a pair and just spill it.. "We have know each other for a while now.. and we are very close.. We travel together.. We room together and we wrestle together.. Umm.. There is just something different about you and I couldn't figure it at first. I thought maybe it was because I didn't have any female friends that had so much in common with me.." I paused for a second to look at Aj, who was just confused on to where the conversation was going. For some odd reason, it was really hard for me to keep eye contact with AJ. I could my heart starting to pound faster and harder.. I feel like I am going to explode.. "April, you are unique.. you are beautiful, smart,kind-hearted.. a badass in the ring.. crazy in a good way.. there is so many words I could use to describe you but I am not book smart enough to know them all..I.. I umm.. really like you, April.."_

"_You what..? You like me.. like … like-like?" I couldn't pick up the tone of her voice, it wasn't anger but more confusion if anything._

"_Umm..yeah, but I never wanted to say … anything because I didn't want to ruin.. our friendship.. I get that if you are straight and all, we can remain besties.. I just don't want to lose you.." I confessed and I felt all that intense pressure from earlier but it felt with fear as I thought that my best friend would not only reject me but also wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.. "April?"_

"_You aren't going to lose me.." My Chickbuster partner smiled as I mentally sighed in relief as a slight shade of pink appeared the Latina's cheeks.. "because I sorta of like-like you too.."_

_Did I just hear that right? "Y-You d-do?" I asked as if I didn't hear her correctly in response she just nodded up and down. Oh my god! I feel so much better knowing that I have a chance and not only that, the feelings mutual. I never asked her of her sexuality before but I only assumed that she was straight because of all the male superstars she has kissed in storylines.. "So umm.. I would like to able to take you somewhere nice..maybe tomorrow.."_

"_If you are asking me on a date, the answer is yes."_

_End of Flashback.._

It's funny how everything has worked out so perfectly for me, it's like I am in my own little fairy tale and I have the Princess that everyone wants.. That one date, lead to me asking her to officially be my girlfriend in response April kissed me for the first time. It was a wonderful feeling that I can never get enough of, however we have yet to go public with the relationship because it would ruin April's image.. Our relationship was near perfect as was our career's.. In 2013, I won the Diva's Championship from Eve.. It was my first and only title reign but what was so great about losing it was.. That my girlfriend was the one to take it from me and still has it. That couldn't make me happier and if I could, I would take Tamina's place and protect her from the other Divas.. No one would touch my precious and her baby.. "What about you thinking about Celeste?" I snap out of my thoughts to look at the brunette, who was still sitting in my lap.. Thank God for the locker room being empty… because this wouldn't pass well..

"Just reminiscing… I think I am ready to leave now.. are you?" I asked the Diva's Champion as the smaller woman nodded and got off of me so I could grab my suitcase and she could grab the title and her bag.

We left the locker room and walked back over toward the back parking lot, that was until I heard a voice call out to me. "Celeste, wait!"

Huh? What? We both turned around and the two of us were surprised to see none other than Vickie Guerrero running over to us. "Vickie, what are you doing here? You are never at Main Event.."

Despite that god-awful in-ring persona, Vickie is one of the sweetest people ever and when I don't travel with April, I travel with Vickie. "I just wanted to see you off as well.. You know that I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished.. I just wish that you didn't want to leave but hey, at least you can say with proud that you were Diva's Champion when your pro isn't even a Diva.. That and you do an amazing impersonation of me.. like you could be my daughter." She laughed lightly which caused me to chuckle. "I wish you well in your business pursuits, Celeste and I will be sure to make sure April doesn't get into too much trouble." Right, Vickie is actually the only one that knows about our relationship.. she use to joke back in NXT that I was eyefucking thesmaller woman. You can't hide anything from the Assistant Manager of RAW..

"Thanks so much.. Thank you for everything.." I embraced the older woman tightly, she really has been like a mother figure for me on the road and I really can't thank her enough for what she has done..

"Just be sure to call and text me every so often.. I just want to know how you are doing that you are okay." She released me.

"I will as long as you do the same.. I will call you when I get home tomorrow, but I am going to head out now before I cry.." I laughed lightly rubbing my eyes, we said our goodbyes.. and I followed April to our rental car.. It's going to be hard being separated from each other for a couple days a week but we will overcome everything. Who knows maybe one day I will return but who knows what the future holds..

**Author's Note: Finally this is done.. Now I will open myself up for ONE request slot.. Femslash.. However I will probably not do Pai-J unless the idea really pops out to me.. If you have a pairing in mind.. WWE or TNA, you can review your suggestion or you can PM me.. for these I could also offer my OC for these requests.. I don't know.. Don't be afraid to request and talk to me.. I don't bite to hard.. ;)**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and/or opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


End file.
